


'Till Death make 'em pay!

by majesticfluorite



Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticfluorite/pseuds/majesticfluorite
Summary: O dia em que perdi o chão.Adeus, minha secreta paixão.
Relationships: Raven / Kelly





	'Till Death make 'em pay!

**Author's Note:**

> A franquia Twisted Metal não me pertence. Apenas este poema em homenagem à Raven, sim.  
> Boa leitura a todos!

As lembranças daquele dia ainda me assombram.  
Os dois babacas zombam.  
O medo me prende, vejo você afogar.  
É uma maldição, também não sei nadar.  
  
No calor do momento, eu salto.  
 _“Morram! Suas aberrações!”_ Eles riem alto. **  
Blackfield Asylum, meu novo lar.  
** Um desconhecido a me tentar.  
“Seu desejo por vingança, pode se concretizar…  
…Basta o torneio, você ganhar.”   
  
Seu nome gravado em minha pele.  
Farei por você, adorada Kelly.  
Calypso, o nome do benfeitor.  
O início da trilha de horror.  
  
O décimo terceiro Arcano Maior me rege.  
São cem andares, aflição de ficar bege.  
Pé no pedal e das beiradas penso em me jogar.  
Vim até aqui, não posso parar!  
  
Estou perto, aí vem o Falcão.  
Sigo afiada como um facão.  
Sua voz a me lembrar.  
“Que a morte os faça pagar!”

Um boneco e espetos.  
O suficiente para quebrá-los feito gravetos!  
“Sabem a aberração de que zombas?  
É a própria Rainha das Sombras!”

Estás vingada, descanse.  
Minha vida agora, sigo adiante.  
Liberta da tormenta e do transe.  
Sem solitárias, choques e calmante.  
  
Bochechas ardendo em carmesim.  
Oposto à sua pele marfim.  
“Cartas, ele gosta de mim?”   
Pergunte ao corvo, ele dirá Sim.


End file.
